Re: AVL
by Ra no Yokushinryu
Summary: A Vampire's Love - Ch1 only so far. Please review so I can see whether to continue rewriting or not.
1. Chapter 1

-----------

**AVL**

Chapter 1

-----------

The hour was approaching midnight. The central city was alight with the sounds of the nightlife, people going clubbing, buying drinks and dancing, driving through crowded streets to get to the newest entertainment premieres, to shop for the latest in fashion, to other places amongst others. Long story short, the people around were those who just loved to party.

But, we do not begin here. We have to take ourselves away from the light and noise… far enough to where it is heard, but not wholly seen. Past business buildings where people still work long hours into the night, groaning and swearing and cursing out their bosses, past the hotels and apartment complexes. To a place where, in the city, a mall is scarce, but shopping centers reign supreme for more simplistic persons. At one of these, a corner store is ready to close its doors for the evening.

From it, a white-haired figure exited the side doors, grunting and muttering to himself in irritation. He walked all the way round to the back, almost dragging a garbage bag in each hand – a chore the workers there had been dreading, holding off for a few days... Russet eyes were narrowed, lips pursed in a frown at his plight.

Bakura approached the dumpster, giving a soft growl as he glared at the huge tin can, as if accusing it as he threw the bags into its open lid.

"Damnit! How in the hell did I get stuck with the graveyard shift?" he grumbled, sighing as he leaned back against the dumpster, shutting his eyes for a few moments, rubbing his temples.

He would truly rather be anywhere but here right now… his best friend, Mariku Ishtar, had left almost 45 minutes ago – didn't have much courtesy to help him close up - apologetically - abandoning him for a party whose directions he didn't catch… the idiot expected him to catch up later, tch…

His eyes blinked open, and glanced around at the humble surroundings. 'At least it's quiet… though, I sometimes do wish I could've gotten a more… _exciting_ workplace…' Trying to relax himself a few more moments, he didn't feel that instinctual 'being watched' feeling.

And as he attempted to rise to his feet, cursing loudly as he stepped in something that had escaped one of the bags, frosty-green eyes looked on in amusement from the shadows.

-----------

Closing time took a while. He had to stock up some of the merchandise, clean what Mariku had missed on the floor in his rush, turn out the lights, and close down the register (after buying himself a few candy bars… and taking a few bucks extra, his own 'personal tip' for his trouble). After that, it was _finally_ time to close doors.

He was jamming the key into the lock when he heard a soft hum close by, head shot up in startlement. "Who's there?" he demanded, making sure to lock the doors before wandering over to where he heard the voice – on the side of the building.

A figure leaned against the wall. In the dim lighting, Bakura could make out his features, and stared. A mane of white hair, pale skin… he could've almost been his own mirror image, if it weren't for the softer, younger features in the body, and strangely-intense green eyes.

After a moment of staring, the russet-eyed man cleared his throat, and set his gaze into a glare. "Who are you?" he asked again.

The other gave a soft smile, eyes not flinching away from his own. "My name is Ryou." He replied, voice as soft as his look.

Bakura's tenseness melted, just a little. This… _boy_ didn't seem at all a threat… Taking his eyes off of the other, he realized his Mr. GoodBar's were beginning to melt. "Crap!" He exclaimed, and immediately started unwrapping one, shoveling half into his mouth with one bite. He barely noticed the other one watching him intently… well, barely is still noticing, in which he tried not to think about as too odd.

After a couple moments, the staring was getting annoying, so he glared back at Ryou. "Do you mind?" He growled, in which the other looked away quickly. He seemed embarrassed.

"I'm terribly sorry, it's just…" he glanced back, face flushed. "I… haven't had food in a while…" He seemed to be looking at his chocolate bar, and the boy did seem a little _too_ pale…

Out of a rare kindness, he huffed, and handed the half-eaten GoodBar to the other. "Here, eat it. You really do show it, and be thankful I feel like giving handouts at the moment… I've had a shitty day."

Hesitation wasn't what Bakura had expected from his offer. He rose a brow, wondering if this kid was one of those 'stranger danger' types, although he just broke one of those rules by even speaking to him. The boy took it rather quickly before he had the chance to even say something else about it though. 'Good.'

Bakura watched in fascination as Ryou scarfed it down like a starving beast.

-----------

A while after the GoodBar's where devoured (they were shared willingly), they began to walk. Bakura, to his apartment complex a few streets down. Ryou… just followed. Did the kid have a place around here? Was he just another tourist, or a runaway? He wondered, but didn't ask aloud.

He was starting to get a little irritated though. Either this was just a convenience and they were going the same way, or the other wanted something from him. What exactly, he wasn't sure of…

As they reached the metal gate, Bakura turned around, and looked the boy in the eyes.

"Now look, I don't know why you're following me. It's annoying as hell, and I don't believe you live here. Sure, we shared my food, but that was a charity enough for me for a while. So, why do you get a move on?" It was more of a demand than a question.

Fuck. He'd said something wrong. The Look of Doom was being shoved at him. Big, pleading eyes. Pouty lips. A look of utter hopelessness. This kid pulled it off waaaaaaay better than when Mariku did… Ah, jeez… Sigh. He ran a hand through his spiky hair.

"FINE. Forget it. You can bunk with me tonight, I suppose…-!" …He just got glomped. And thanked. About a million times. In two seconds.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou--!"

"Yeah, yeah, okay okay, I get it! Let's just… get inside…" He murmured, turning a little red. So unlike him…

He entered the code to open the doors, and led the other inside, passing about three buildings, and up a couple flights of stairs. It was the last door on his floor that they stopped at.

"We're here." He said, and turned to the other. "Now… what. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"… Like you want to eat me or something. … Don't tell me you were just looking for a good time. If you would've said something before-"

Ryou frowned, his small glare having a ball with Bakura's weariness. "…You dare assume too much… dear Bakura." He murmured, before taking a step forward. It was then that the taller realized he was backed up against his door. 'Trapped… what the hell is going on here anyway…?'

He felt a body pressed up against his own, arms around his neck, coolcool breath on his ear. "But, if it makes you feel better to think that way… I suppose I could give you a little something before you feed me. It's only fair."

He started. "What the fu-… what are you talking about?! Feed you? I've already—" He paused, watching small fangs glint in the hallway light as Ryou smiled affectionately with teeth showing. The hair on the back of Bakura's neck rose.

'Shit… I've picked up a cult kid, haven't I?'

"Silly, silly Bakura… I don't want FOOD. I'm very, very thirsty... You'll just help me, won't you? Because I need you…"

And without warning, before he could react, Ryou kissed him with a bruising, passionate force. He coaxed their tongues into participating in a dance for a short moment. While he was dazed, he covered Bakura's mouth with one creamy hand before sinking his teeth into his neck.

Had his mouth not been covered, the man would've howled in pain. But it was only muffled, and even in the echoing concrete walls, Bakura knew no one would answer him if he called for help. People were out partying, sleeping, or doing something to drown out the outside world until they could actually rest.

His grip on the rounded shoulders was tight, so tight, yet it didn't seem to affect the other at all… and he got weaker. And weaker. He shook at the effort of holding on, until he couldn't anymore. Felt numb… the edges of his vision were darkening… until there was nothing but black.

The blood loss had been too much for his consciousness. As soon as the other stopped trying to thrash, and go limp, Ryou knew then that he had indulged too much. He sighed lightly, berating himself and closed up the wounds with his tongue before he picked up the slumping man, grabbed his keys, and took him inside his apartment.

-----TBC-----


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey readers! I know it's been a while, and you're probably flabbergasted that I'm posting a chapter for this story. I am too, to be honest… I had a bout of inspiration at 12AM. It's a bit shorter than the other chapter, but I thought I might as well put something in for you guys to read.

I'm not too sure about this direction for the story though, so I want an opinion. I may put up a poll, but until then (if I do), I'd like an answer in the reviews; Yay, or Nay?

And good news – I found some old KH drabbles for you fans out there, so I may be posting those sometime as well.

Peace,

- **RaNYo**

-----------

**AVL**

Chapter 2

-----------

When Bakura abruptly woke late the next morning from a nightmare, he knew that from the feel of his surroundings that he was inside his apartment, on his bed, in nothing but his boxers. He was spread-eagled, hot all over, drenched in sweat, mouth was dry and slightly raw, and there was his saliva pool on the pillow.

Yeah, he drooled in his sleep. What about it?

The nightmare had been weird… he was at work closing up, when this strange kid followed him home after they both ate his (definitely well-earned and well-deserved) candy bars. He figured the boy was disturbed or something, 'cause his canines were all long and sharp, and thought that he had had either fakes, or dental work done.

Whichever the case, that bite he recieved fucking HURT, like it had actually happened...but it didn't, right? He figured it came down to eating nutty chocolate bars before collapsing from exhaustion – maybe he should look to getting a shift change, whether Mariku would bitch at him about it or not. Hell, forget working with friends on the same shift! He needed some damned good rest for once.

Then, he was brought from his musings as he took more in.

What made him spring up from his covers, was the fact that there was a cool cloth on his forehead, and something… no, someone was patting at it. He saw frost-green eyes staring at him all unreadable like, and quickly scooted backwards with a yelp of surprise at the nightmare come to life.

… And NO. It was definitely NOT a terrified man-squeal. Shut up.

So in this action of weakly trying to escape from his assaulter, he ended up falling off the bed, managing to just barely miss the dresser next to it. That was his first luck of the morning. And yet, the pain from his aching tailbone tossed him immediately back into unconsciousness.

… Fuck his life.

-----------

When he came to again, he was back on his bed. There was a throbbing pain at his lower back, but it wasn't as bad as when it had first occurred – and there was a pillow there elevating and cushioning him. His eyes wouldn't open at first – he felt drained from being constantly in and out of the world...

Then, he remembered, and tried sitting up.

…Yeah, not so great of an idea. He groaned in pain, and fell back down, hissing and wincing as the aching increased, vision blurring. Russets blurred over to the doorway as white entered his peripheral, and his body tensed. GAH. PAIN. The white-headed boy shook his head, in a 'tsk, tsk'ing way that annoyed the fuck out of him.

"You're really not that smart when it comes down to fear, are you?" Ryou asked rhetorically, a slight sigh of disappointment in his breath. He ignored the indignant squawk that came from the bed as he approached, and sat down daintily in front of the injured, weak man, smiling sweetly as he bopped his nose with a finger.

"Don't worry… I understand why you're so clumsy right now. It's just the weakness – an after-effect of being drained." At the statement, Ryou watched as Bakura's face became paler – apparently, it was possible, though at the expense of light-headedness.

He pushed him lightly back down to the pillows, keeping a firm grip on one shoulder as the other tried to struggle, vainly. "Try not to make your recovery last longer than it really needs to. I've done my best to help you while you slept, but you keep on tossing and turning. It's very difficult." The accusing tone was insulting.

"Now, I tell you what. If you stop struggling, I'll bring you some lunch – I was going to bring you breakfast the first time you woke, but I guess the fever-dream screwed with your senses enough to make you paranoid." Oh, if only it HAD been a fever-dream – Bakura wasn't stupid. "Anyway, you've been out for a day and a half now, and its lunchtime. I'm making you soup with bread and orange juice – you are still very weak, and rough foods won't help much."

… "Did you say a day and a half?" he responded dumbly. He was about to freak out, seriously. Missing work was definitely a thing to freak out about; especially with a best friend who would possibly seek him out once he was free (and bored out of his fucking brains), and a boss who would sooner see him fired if his little brother didn't hold him back. Ah, old school rivalries… they did come back to bite you viciously in the ass…

His concern was waved off. "Don't worry yourself sick… – er. I took care of it. I can be rather… convincing." He winked as his voice trailed off into a slightly deeper tone, sounding very much like himself… creepy. …Actually, slightly cool. He remembered the recent night – the cute act was definitely fake… or, was it? Warily, he watched as the boy flipped some stray hairs from his eyes – he looked a little frazzled, but seemed to be alright otherwise.

"I had called your boss's number, and luckily for me, had a messenger with a caring soul answer instead. So, you should be safe. I got you off for a couple of days for a bad flu – so, hopefully you will be well within this time period… if you decide to cooperate with me, instead of being afraid of my earlier behavior." He eyed Bakura intently, knowingly.

Teeth were grit, and grinded against each other as he snarled at him. "Your 'earlier behavior' was totally out of the fucking blue. Had I known I was picking up a cult kid that would actually act on vampirism, I—"

He paused as a hole was punched into the wall beside his headboard, eyes wide as green eyes became frostier. He shivered slightly.

"I beg your pardon," Ryou spat, baring his lengthened eye-teeth, "but I am NOT a 'cult kid'. Believe it or not, I am the real deal, a vampire, servant of the night, whatever you want to call our kind, demeaning or not. I cannot help my instinct to stay alive by drinking your blood. Now, if you would kindly shut your mouth, I will leave to let you cool down your temper, gather up so gratitude from your stubborn center, and bring you your meal. Excuse me." And he got up from his bed, and briskly left the room.

Bakura sat in stunned silence. He seemed to be processing it, accepting it, slowly. …They were real, really? Why hadn't any ever been found before? Were they that good at keeping themselves out of the public eye? Which parts of the vampire controversy were true? …And he really pissed the kid off didn't he? Remorse, much?

And as Bakura turned his gaze, he saw there was one other important thing to ponder on too…

…What the hell was he going to tell the landlord about the damages this time?

-----TBC-----


End file.
